


Revenge of the Watcher

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is in a meeting, discussing clients, but Angel isn’t listening. Spike isn’t listening. Wesley is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Watcher

**Wesley’s POV**

They’re. Not. Listening. I’ve taken all this time to get everything together and they’re not listening to me. I roll my eyes skyward for a moment before saying, “Enough is enough. Everyone out.” They all look at me surprised and I just raise an eyebrow at them. Gunn looks in my eyes and his own widen a second before he starts shooing everyone out. “Not!” They stop. “You two,” I say, pointing a finger at both of the ensouled vampires. They blink once, but do as they’re told.

Once everyone is gone, I perch on the edge of the conference table. (You don’t expect me to actually _sit_ on that thing do you?) They look at me while I watch them. They’re closer than normal and I don’t mean just physically. Well, that, too, considering their hands are closer to touching than they ever have been. What I mean is, they’ve stopped snarking at each other. Oh, not completely because that would be a sure sign of the apocalypse, but their banter is just that, playful banter.

I gesture for them to sit down and instead of throwing a huff like he usually does at being told what to do, Spike meekly sits down next to Angel. My eyes widen a second in surprise before I return my expression to normal. “Do you know why I asked you to stay back?” I say.

 **Angel’s POV**

I can practically _hear_ Spike roll his eyes at Wesley’s question, but before he can say anything, I say, “Because we weren’t listening?” I can see Spike staring at me, mouth hung open out of the corner of my eye and smirk. _Finally speechless. I need to write this date down._

Then I get a death glare sent my way by Wesley as does Spike and I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He’s got that slumped look again and it’s all I can do not to grab his hand or something, but I know I’d really get it later if I did something like that. I look up at Wesley and I can tell he was watching me.

 **Spike’s POV**

Why do I feel like I’m in school about ta get punished? Oh, maybe it’s the fact that Percy’s lookin’ at me an’ Angel like he doesn’t know whether to yell at us or just spank us to get his point across. Hm…Now there’s an idea. Wonder if the Watcher has a kinky side. Wouldn’ surprise me. Bein’ around Angel as long as he has, I would have. I drop the scared school boy act and raise an eyebrow at the Watcher, saying, “So, Percy, gonna say somethin’ or should we go?” Oops. Mistake. He’s standin’ in front of me chair now and he’s lookin’ right pissed.

“Listen, _William_ ,” (Gotta wince at that one) “Whatever you and Angel have got going on is no concern of mine, but if you don’t shape up, I shall be forced to do something I don’t want to,” he says in that quiet yet deadly way he’s got. I get the message and nod. He does as well, and says, “Good. You both can go.”

I can see Angel lookin’ at ‘im in shock. I roll my eyes and when I’m about to reach the door, I say, “Whatcha gonna do, Watcher, spank us?”

I expect him to splutter. I expect him to deny it. What I don’t expect is for him to be right behind me, whispering in my ear before he shoves me out the door. “Only if you’re a very good boy,” he says and I can hear his smirk. I look at Angel, he looks at me. “Oh, bugger.”


End file.
